Nightmare Shift
by Aku Blossom
Summary: Dark Sovereign Part 1 - While closing one night at Hotdog on a Skewer, Blossom gets a a visit from a couple of diabolical customers with devious plans for our heroine.


**The Nightmare Shift**

**Part 1 in the Dark Sovereign Trilogy**

The city of Townsville was finally settling down after a long, busy day of work. For one of Townsville's favorite diners, Hotdog on a Skewer, it had been a particularly busy and productive day! Yes, in the bustling metropolis of Townsville, the hungry working business man, and woman, needed their sustenance and they needed it now! And nothing satisfied the working man like a hotdog on a skewer! But all is not perfect and cheery in Townsville, as the Skewer, as it was known locally, shut down for the night.

For one assistant store manager, the day had been a whirlwind of anxiety, frustration and stress. That manager being none other than the leader of Townsville's resident superhero team, the Powerpuff Girls, Blossom Utonium! At nineteen years old, the college freshman was a sight to behold even in her yellow and green work uniform, complete with embarrassing paper hat. Blossom was ever graceful and gorgeous, the envy of the girls of Townsville and the dream of every boy.

"Ugh, I hate my life," Blossom muttered as she sat in the manager's office with her head in her hands, thinking about just how much she had left to do. The day had been beyond a nightmare; Blossom was convinced she had to be in one of Dante's circles of hell. The opening day manager had called in sick, so of course she had gotten a call from the store manager telling her to open. Well that would have been fine, but she had already been scheduled to close. Oh don't worry about it, I know I can count on you Blossom. Gee, thanks.

So she had been dragged out of bed at four-thirty in the morning, well before Blossom ever wanted to see the light of, well early morning. And the day had just gone from bad to worse from the moment she unlocked the door. The opener had, of course, been late. And not just five minutes, oops my bad, late. No, she had shown up an hour after the store was actually open for business. No excuse, just walked in, clocked in, and started complaining about her boyfriend. Had that been the last bad part of the day, it would have been bearable.

No, of course not. For starters, they were busy. Not an acceptable degree of busy. Not a casual work out busy. No, it was like someone went parading through the town singing the Oscar Meyer wiener song and gave everyone a tape worm, telling them the only way to cure it was with a hotdog on a skewer. Before noon, they had to have served half the city of Townsville.

Blossom was indifferent toward her job. Yes, it was humbling, almost humiliating, and it was hard. But she had earned her position, she was next in line to be the store manager after all! That said, she worked with insufferable children, even if they were, at most, just three years younger than her, and her boss was probably in line to receive the "Laziest Human Being On Earth" award. The customers were rude, the hours were long, and she was often forced to pick up the slack in a number of areas. She shivered remembering earlier in the day. One of the cashiers had taken a bathroom break, leaving Blossom working the kitchen and register. During a rush of about twenty people.

"I really need to just quit" she muttered as she finally lifted her head and brushed her sweaty bangs away from her eyes. Somehow, by the grace of God, it was closing time. Blossom walked out to the dining room and sighed with relief. Not a single customer in sight. Her relief quickly became confusion. Also no sign of the closing cook.

"Michael?" Blossom called, as she wandered back into the kitchen. Michael, a seventeen year old brunette with both an acne and an attitude problem, was sitting on one of the counters, ear buds in and some awful music blaring at his skull. Blossom stopped in front of him, putting her hands on her hips and waiting with the nastiest glare she could muster. After the day she had, she could muster quite a bit. Five minutes passed before Michael finally looked up and scowled at Blossom's irritation.

"What?" He asked, pulling out one of his ear buds. He refused to budge when Blossom gestured for him to jump down off the counter. Instead he just rolled his eyes.

Blossom narrowed her eyes, "You know exactly what the problem is. I've told you before, no music while we're still open. And don't sit on that counter!" It took all of Blossom's willpower to not just grab him and pull him down. Thankfully, he finally complied, still pouting and throwing his own meager glares her way. Blossom would have none of it as she walked the kitchen and began listing every last thing he needed to finish.

"Boss Lady," Blossom bristled, she hated it when they called her that, "I've got a lot of homework. It's dead, can I just leave?" he asked. His voice was caught somewhere between a whine and an indifferent sneer. Blossom clenched her fists and closed her eyes, slowly counting to ten. Did he seriously just ask to leave? He was the closer! His schedule specifically said he was there until she locked the God forsaken door!

"Why in the WORLD," Michael rolled his eyes again as Blossom's tirade began to escalate, "would you agree to close if you can't work the entire shift!? Do you have any idea how long I have been here? I gave up my ENTIRE SATURDAY to be here, and you don't want to stay another hour? No, really," Blossom turned finally, her fiery glare boring down on the teen, "Say that to my face. After I've been here since five in the morning. I want you to look me in the eye and tell me I should send you home early," she finished her rant with a demanding stomp of her foot hard enough to shake the entire building. For a brief second, Michael dropped his angst-ridden, indifferent tough guy attitude and looked almost genuinely ashamed of himself. That lasted all of two seconds.

"God, Boss Lady, just say no instead of throwing a fit," he remarked under his breath, turning to start wiping down the counters. That was enough for Blossom to lose it. She pinched the bridge of her nose and pointed to the door.

"Get out, get out of my store. Just go home; I'm not in the mood to deal with you," she said. Keeping her eyes pinched shut tight, Blossom waited until she heard the front door open and close before she finally allowed herself to look around. She had a throbbing headache, she was flushed and hot, and she could, much to her chagrin, feel a wetness in the corners of her eyes.

"I can't keep doing this," She whispered as she turned to start tearing down the food station. If her day had been Hell, her night spun into a new kind of torture when she heard the bell over the front door ring and two new voices filling the previously still air.

"No...no, no, no! God no, I forgot to lock the door! No!" Blossom very nearly burst into tears when she heard someone calling at her from the dining room.

"Yoo hoo! We would like service!" the mocking, sing-song voice called. Blossom clenched her fists and closed her eyes again. Who in their right mind would want a hot dog at ten at night? Who does that?! Finally managing to push her anger back into a nice black box in the back of her mind, Blossom put on her most apologetic smile and went out to the dining room. The smile was gone the moment she made eye contact with the lobster-clawed demon at the counter.

How did she not recognize the voice, she thought as she stared in wide-eyed horror at the couple. One was a red-skinned effeminate man-demon with ruby red claws, knee high black boots and a red dress with pink frills. The other, was a tall, black creature with six horns, a fiery beard and eyes, wearing a black suit and red undershirt. The second was unfamiliar, but the first had her spiraling between panic and fury at a rate she wasn't used to.

"What are you doing here?" she demanded.

At the same time the red demon asked, "My, my! Little Blossom! I hadn't expected to see you!"

The demon giggled, while Blossom snarled and clenched her fists. The taller demon chuckled and stroked his beard.

"Ah, so she is the one?" he asked. The red demon giggled and nodded, wrapping his slender arms around the other demon's neck.

"Why yes! The infamous leader of the Powerpuff Girls! The smartest girl in Townsville! One of the greatest heroes alive! And," the demon's grin got broader, "the finest hotdog manager in the entire city!" At that, both he and his companion burst into wild laughter. Blossom could feel her cheeks getting hot. Why did she have to blush so easily?

"What. Are. You. Doing. Here?" she asked again, emphasizing each word with a warning step closer. The demon, her arch-nemesis, Him, waved a claw in her face and pouted mockingly.

"My, my, Blossom, is that how Hotdog on a Skewer treats its customers these days? Shameful, simply shameful," he tutted. Blossom swallowed and shuffled her feet.

"We're closed, you can come back tomorrow," she explained. The taller demon stroked his beard and snorted in indignation.

"The sign on the door begs to differ," he pointed out. Blossom's eyes widened. Why hadn't she flipped the sign!?

"No, no that was a mistake! You see, my closer was supposed to do that and he didn't and so we're actually closed, but we just haven't actually locked the door yet, so...the door is open, but we aren't serving food," she hastily spit out. The two demons traded a glance and shrugged.

"My, my...service these days is just so terrible. Paying customers walk through the door and suddenly we aren't welcome. I'm sure this is because we're villains," Him said. Blossom shook her head.

"No, wait,"

The taller demon nodded, "Yes, when you spoke of this one, you failed to mention her bigotry..." he trailed off, sizing Blossom up again. The frazzled teen shook her head frantically.

"No! I'm not a bigot! The store is just closed! I'm so, so sorry, I forgot to turn the sign. I swear, it is just a misunderstanding," her voice was getting frantic. At the end of a horrible day, that would be the worst thing to happen! Blossom couldn't bear the thought of her arch-enemy thinking she was bigoted or some how prejudiced. She wasn't! It was just...passed...closing time...the two were talking in low voices. If she wanted to, she could eavesdrop, but then she was a nosy bigot...

"Alright," she moaned, breaking the rising tension, "Fine...just, don't make a mess," Him squealed and clapped his claws, quickly dragging the other demon off to one of the tables. Blossom took a deep breath, counted to ten, and walked over to the two, brushing her hair out of her eyes again, "What can I get you to drink?"

Him cleared his throat and hugged the taller demon's arm, "Well, I will have a water with a lemon wedge, "Blossom rolled her eyes, "what about you? I don't think they have baby blood," Blossom's head snapped up and her eyes got wide. The demons laughed at her again.

"Do not trouble yourself, child. Aku does not partake in the blood of infants," Blossom sighed, laughing sheepishly.

"Good to know...Aku was it? What can I get you then?" she asked. She was sure there was something oddly familiar about the monster but she just couldn't put her finger on it...was he on television?

"Perhaps...yes! Here it is! The dew of the mountains. You did not mention this establishment carried such high quality beverages, Him!" Blossom groaned and pinched the bridge of her nose. Her headache was getting worse.

"Water with lemon and a Mountain Dew, alright...do you know what you want? We have...hotdogs," she said with a shrug. Yeah, they had more than just hotdogs, but seriously, who goes to Hotdog on a Skewer to get a bagel? Him again exchanged whispers with the demon, Aku, then smiled at Blossom.

"I..." he paused for dramatic tension, "will have just a hotdog, oh! With ketchup! Yes that sounds wonderful!" He giggled as his companion tried to both stare at Blossom and past her to see the menu.

"I can come back if you need more time?" She offered.

Aku shook his head, "That will not be necessary, child. Aku shall partake in...six of your Jumbo Fatdogs, three Megachili Hotdogs, and one small order of onion rings," he finished with a cheeky grin. Blossom continued to stare at him, her eyes wide, her lips pulled back in fury.

"Are you serious?" she asked.

"Quite," he replied with a leer. Blossom relaxed her hands before clenching them again.

"It's going to be a while, I just finished putting everything away...if you are in a hurry to leave," Him and Aku both cut her off, laughing wildly. Blossom blushed furiously.

"Leave soon? Why of course not! Aku has just been **dying** to meet you, dear. Why would we rush the occasion?" he laughed. Aku chuckled and gestured to the empty dining room.

"Do not fret, child, we have the time. And, it would be disrespectful of us to abandon you in such a lonely place," Blossom's blush darkened as she turned to go to the kitchen. In an instant there was a claw around her shoulders and a tittering voice in her ear.

"Why yes! I do believe it is our duty as upstanding citizens to provide company for our dear, darling little Blossom in her time of need! Wouldn't want you diving face first into cooking oil, now would we?" He grinned, but for a moment the thought honestly crossed Blossom's mind. She reconsidered when she realized the heat wouldn't hurt her, and the grease would just be terrible for her complexion.

"I do just fine by myself, thanks. Just wait out here, I'll go make your food," Blossom said, trying to leave them to hide in the kitchen. Unfortunately, Him just fell into step behind her. "You can't come back here, just sit down and be patient!" Blossom demanded when Him very nearly walked into the kitchen. The demon pouted, but relented, returning to his table. The Powerpuff girl sighed and got to work, turning everything back on and getting everything out again.

Preparing the food was rather uneventful, at least for the first few minutes. Blossom was almost able to get into a groove and ignore that two potentially dangerous and undoubtedly annoying monsters were waiting for her back in the dining room. That peace lasted for all of three minutes before a loud crack filled the air and Him appeared next to her, floating in a reclining position.

"My, my, you weren't kidding when you said it would be a while! I guess even the great Blossom can't be perfect," he commented. Blossom glared at him but kept her mouth shut. Him floated around behind her, watching her work with a kind of bored interest, "Must you do that? Wouldn't it be faster to simply use your heat rays?" Blossom shook her head, still keeping quiet. She wasn't about to let him get a ruse out of her. Him pouted and crossed his arms, watching her in silence.

He sighed, quite loudly, and peered out through the order window, waving at Aku. He turned back to Blossom and waved his claw. In an instant, all of the machinery—and the food—came to life and began to prepare itself of its own accord.

"Him what are you doing?!" she shouted. He appeared next to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Oh poo, you work too hard! Let the food make itself. Come, come! Meet my friend!" Blossom tried to fight back, but Him wrapped his arm tighter around her, insisting she follow him back to the dining room. With a groan and a glare, she allowed herself to be led back to the table, where Aku sat waiting, his drink refilled by a magical floating pitcher. Blossom just shook her head at the pitcher as it went on its way and begrudgingly took the seat across from the demonic couple.

"I really don't have time for this, guys. I have to finish closing so I can leave," She said, suddenly feeling tired. Almost immediately, it was like the entire load of the day was weighing down on her. Blossom groaned and buried her face in her hands, like she had earlier in the manager's office. How did she let herself get talked into this? Would these two idiots have visited if she kept Michael?

"You work too hard, child! Surely you have heard of this Jack who is a dull boy should he not partake in fun amidst his work!" Aku pointed out. The reference only brought a dull laugh from Blossom. Him twirled his beard and swirled his glass of water, staring at it with mild disinterest. He took a sip and cringed. With a flick of his wrist, the water turned red. He took another sip and grinned.

"Oh so much better! I do so love those Kool-aid flavor packs!" He exclaimed. The demon giggled when the taller monster put his arm around him.

"So tell me, girl, you are the one in charge of this establishment, yes?" Aku asked. Blossom looked away from the two of them, blushing and glaring at the far wall.

"No, I'm only the assistant manager. Jeremy is the store manager," she replied. Aku drained his drink again and snapped his fingers for the pitcher to refill it.

"Is that so? You seem to carry yourself with the highest authority. Surely, then, this Jeremy understands his position is threatened by your efficiency?" he asked.

Blossom clicked her tongue and turned to face the two demons, "Jeremy likes to show up late and leave early. I make the schedules, I discipline the associates, I handle the money, I manage the paperwork, and I do all of the interviews and firings," Him and Aku nodded sympathetically. Blossom's glare intensified as she turned to look at the front door again, "Our regional manager just happens to like Jeremy and thinks everything I do is because of Jeremy's leadership. So he gets all of the credit," Blossom's face turned three different shades of red when the two demons started laughing.

"Oh that is so precious!" Him exclaimed, "How do you enjoy the real world, Blossom? Hm? A world where you're just a dime a dozen," Him fell back in his chair laughing again. Aku snickered as he sat his drink down.

"Yes, yes, perhaps child if you aspired to hold a real occupation you would receive appropriate reward for your accomplishments?" he laughed. Blossom's face was getting redder as her knuckles turned white. Him wiped his eyes and sighed.

"Perhaps the amazing, perfect Blossom isn't cut out for the real world?" With an angry little growl, Blossom flew to her feet and stomped her way to the kitchen. How dare those little...

"Blossom! Darling, please don't go!" Him appeared in front of her suddenly. Before he could get another word out, she grabbed him by the collar of his dress and slammed him against the wall, one fist poised and ready to beat his face in.

"Leave me alone! I am not in the mood for you!" she growled. Him leered and leaned in closer, until their noses were touching.

"Dear, it has been far too long since we've traded blows. As much as I would just love to see you try, I don't think my friend would appreciate it," he pointed out. Blossom slowly lowered her arm, which was wrapped in several thick black tentacles and dropped him to the ground. She glared at Aku, who unhanded her, and then returned to the kitchen. Unbeknownst to her, as she left, the demons exchanged a rather devious leer.

In the kitchen, Blossom was putting the finishing touches on the order. As annoying as it was to deal with Him, his magic had certainly helped prepare the food faster than even she could have. Super-powers or not, she was still bound by the laws of basic chemistry when it came to cooking. That and she was, frankly, quite awful at it. She could prepare a hot dog, though. That was simple and clean.

"What's that?" Blossom gasped, looking around as a gust of wind swept up behind her. It was the strangest sensation...like having her skirt flipped up on a windy day. But, she wasn't wearing a skirt now. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "You're just overreacting. You're letting those demons get to you, Blossom. Just relax," she opened her eyes and promptly screamed, her hands flying to her mouth to muffle the sound. There it was again! Only this time, it was more like...something...caressing her backside.

"I'm going to kill them. I'm going to kill them both until they're dead!" she snarled, grabbing their trays and marching out to the kitchen. The moment she walked into the dining room, though, she was struck dead where she stood. At the table at the other end of the dining room, Aku and Him had apparently grown bored and become quite...active.

Him was straddling Aku's lap, his claws cupping either side of the larger demon's face as they kissed quite...noisily. Aku grunted as Him shifted his weight. He slipped a hand up the demon's dress and began to slide down his panties. Him moaned and wrapped his arms around Aku's neck completely, breaking the kiss only to bite down on his neck. The silky red panties flew across the room, landing neatly at Blossom's feet. And now tendrils were extending from Aku's skin.

Blossom could only stand there in a daze, staring at the scene. She tried to speak but all that came out was a high pitched, nervous squeak as her face turned different shades of red. They, clearly, hadn't noticed her yet, as Him began to undo the button on Aku's pants. Aku's hand slid up Him's dress, pushing it higher and higher. Blossom clamped her mouth shut and screamed inwardly, tearing her gaze away and staring at the ceiling. She had almost seen something...something horrible! The moaning was broken by Him's higher-than-usual pitched giggling.

"You dirty, rotten tease! Not so fast!" Blossom swallowed what felt like a bowling ball in her throat and slowly lowered her gaze back to the couple. Aku's tie was undone, but still hanging around his neck. His suit jacket had been discarded, thrown to the floor. Him had, thankfully, pulled his dress back down, though now it hung loosely off his left shoulder. At last, Aku glanced up, noticing Blossom, who felt a surreal set of damp and uncomfortable emotions.

"Ah! You have returned with a veritable feast! Come, come already! Bring it at once!" he called, waving Blossom over. Him threw his legs to the side and laid out across Aku's lap, grinning at Blossom.

"There you are, Sweetie! We were terribly worried about you! Why, that food looks delicious!" he tittered. The teen's mind began to function properly again as she registered what was going on. She took a stiff step forward, her legs refusing to bend at the knee, and carefully marched to the table, laying down the three trays, two just for Aku's order.

"Here, um, your, uh, food um...it's done just, uh...I'll be," Aku snatched a Jumbo Fatdog, a foot and a half of pork nearly four inches in diameter, and ate half of it in a single, messy bite. His eyes lit up like a child at Christmas and he quickly devoured it in another bite.

"Nonsense, girl! You've earned a reprieve. Come! Join us!" he offered. Blossom stared at Aku, then at Him. Swallowing and blushing yet again, she shook her head and shuffled her feet, turning to leave.

"N-No, I...I'll just leave you to, um, your, um...d-d-date..." she stuttered. As she took a step to go, the chair behind her spun around and a stream of magical ribbons lashed out, catching her wrists and ankles and pulling her into the chair. It spun around of its own accord and pushed her up to the table. Even uncomfortable and nervous as she was, Blossom was able to easily pull free from the ribbons and tried to stand up. This time a black tendril caught her waist and pulled her back down.

"Don't be silly, Blossom, you've worked so hard, you deserve a rest!" Him explained between nibbles at his hotdog. He smirked as Blossom folded her hands in her lap and proceeded to just stare bashfully at the table. My, my, he had never known all it took to move Blossom from irritable to bashful was a little PDA. He'd have to recycle that for a scheme in the future. "You know, I always found your sister so much cuter than you," Him began. Blossom didn't look up, "Sitting there like that now..." he lowered his voice and brushed his claw across her cheek, "I may have to change my mind,"

Blossom flinched away from his touch, a hint of her glare returning. She kicked her leg when she felt what she assumed was one of Aku's tentacles touching her.

"S-Stop it, just eat and go," she whispered. She bristled when Aku laughed. Glancing up, she was taken aback to see him down an entire Megachili Hotdog in a single bite.

"Do you not enjoy company, girl?" he asked. Blossom started to respond, but Him cut her off with a laugh.

"Of course not. Prim and proper little Blossom will never admit to enjoying anything out of the ordinary, now will you?" he jeered. His goblin's grin seemed to inflate every time she found herself blushing again. Blossom took a long, deep breath and slowly let it out.

"That's not true at all, I just have work to do. I don't want to interrupt you," she tried to explain. Aku grunted as he realized he only had his small order of onion rings left. He snatched one and tried to nibble on it gracefully. After the first bite he simply devoured the entire order in one big gulp.

"It is no interruption! A creature of your stature should be more accepting of her assets! Why hide behind shyness and decency? Let your hair go, girl! Embrace the night and its joys!" he exclaimed with a vibrant series of gestures and a rising volume. Him giggled and clapped his claws while Blossom only shook her head.

"Thank you, but I am really be-" she was cut off by a straw being popped into her mouth. Blossom's eyes widened and she mistakenly took a few uncontrolled sips before stopping to glare at Him. The demon snickered and gestured for her to take the cup. She did and sat it down, licking her lips and staring at it.

"You seemed so parched, I couldn't help myself!" he said. Blossom licked her lips again and sat staring in a daze at the cup.

"What was th...did that have sugar in it?" she asked as her mind slowly grew a thin coat of fuzz. She blinked and rubbed her temples. Licking her lips, she started to reach for the drink, but stopped and shuddered.

"What's this? You've never partaken of the dew from the mountains?" Aku inquired, shocked and awed . Blossom shook her head, and sighed. Her face was warm, her chest was fluttering. Mountain Dew was notoriously sugary, wasn't it? This wasn't good. This wasn't going to end well...she was so thirsty now. It was easily the best thing she'd ever had to drink!

"I um...oh gosh," Blossom shivered and picked up the cup again. Her throat was so dry, she had to have more. Just another sip, just one more. She closed her lips around the straw and hesitated. She looked up at the two demons watching her expectantly. She could taste a faint hint of the sweet, sweet soda on the straw. She had to be careful, just a sip. Only a sip. Bracing herself, she took a sip...and another, and another. Blossom groaned and finally managed to pull away from the beverage. Now her mind was definitely getting fuzzy.

"Does it please you, girl?" Aku asked. For whatever reason, the look of utter concern in his eyes was...hilarious! Blossom snorted and covered her mouth, giggling wildly. Her face was hot; did she turn up the heat? It was so warm in the store all of a sudden. Blossom took a few gasping breaths trying to settle her giggling. She took one more look at Aku and burst out laughing, laying her head down on the table. His face was priceless! And Him! Him looked terrified. Blossom started laughing harder and covered her mouth with both hands.

"Well this is interesting..." Him muttered, glancing back and forth between Aku and Blossom, "I don't think I've ever seen her like this before," Blossom gasped for air, still giggling but at a much more controlled pace. Almost desperately, she took another long sip from the cup. She sighed and smiled, relaxing in her seat.

"That...that's the greatest thing ever. You have no idea," She moaned. Him reached out and held her hand in his claw. This time she didn't fight back, she only grinned and slapped his claw, "You're terrible, this is terrible, you shouldn't have done it."

"What did I do?" he asked, still completely baffled by her sudden change. Blossom took another sip from her drink and stared at it with stars in her eyes.

"Well, it's kind of embarrassing but, well, you see...I just love sugar! Like so much!" She giggled and took another drink, "The Professor says it makes us act strange, since, you know, we're made of sugar. Oh, but it's just so good! I don't think I've had real sugar in...maybe thirteen years! Mmm, its wonderful!" she finished with another sigh. Him blinked then slid closer to her, grinning wickedly and resting his cheek on his claw. He casually traced little circles on Blossom's arm, causing her to giggle and swat his hand away.

"Oh my dear, are you drunk, little Blossom?" he asked. Blossom's eyes got wide and she shook her head wildly, setting down the drink and sliding her chair back. It stopped suddenly, nearly tipping her onto the floor.

"No, no, no! I am definitely, one-hundred percent not drunk. Not even a bit. No way, not once, not ever," she trailed off, watching Him and Aku exchange a wicked grin. She blinked in confusion. Why were they grinning. What was so funny? She wasn't laughing. Definitely not laughing, and if there was something funny happening, she would be laughing. It was hard enough to stop laughing, so she figured that, if something funny had happened, she would be the first to laugh and the last to stop.

"Oh God," Blossom muttered, "my head is Mojo..." she rubbed her temples and stared down at her lap. Him snickered and strolled around behind Blossom, resting his claws on her shoulders. Blossom blinked and looked up. What was he doing? This was...was he still wearing underwear? She looked around, trying to peer past Him. She closed her eyes and stifled a giggle. No, no, his panties were definitely lying on the ground.

"Sweet, precious Blossom. You've had such a busy day...such an awful time. Why, it's just no fair a dainty thing like yourself can't be rewarded for her hard work," Him whispered in her ear. Blossom shivered and nodded. It was true. She did deserve some compensation for what she'd been through.

"I should ask for an extra day off," she mused out loud. Him and Aku both laughed, the latter climbing to his feet and resting a heavy hand on Blossom's.

"Why wait for meaningless gestures when a much greater gift lies before you, girl?" he asked. Blossom blinked and stared at him blankly.

"...What?" Him giggled and floated around her, laying in her lap and brushing her hair away from her face. As he did, he casually plucked her little paper hat from her head and chucked it across the dining room.

He pressed his nose against Blossom's, "Such a precious thing...we'll reward you, little Blossom," he explained slowly. Blossom stared at him for a moment. Slowly, the gears in her head started turning again. Her eyes got wide. Her cheeks turned bright red.

"W-What?!" she cried. Him slid from her lap giggling and stroking his beard.

"Oh, but where should we start, hm? So many possibilities for you, Blossom," he droned on, talking to himself and pacing the room. Blossom tried to follow him, but quickly became dizzy and turned to look at Aku, who was now sitting beside her.

"You seem distressed, girl, perhaps Aku can relieve your tension?" he asked. Blossom blushed and shook her head, shuffling her feet.

"No that's okay...I, hey wait!" Blossom yelped as Aku snatched her by the ankle, nearly lifting her out of her chair. She had to hold on for dear life!

"Yes, of course! Many times, Him has complained of the discomfort brought upon by this unnecessary footwear!" Blossom became suddenly nervous as Aku began to tug off her work sneakers.

"No! No, no, no! That's really not necessary! Please stop, just quit, leave my shoes on. No," Blossom stopped as the cool air hit her tired foot. She groaned and fell back into her chair, wiggling her toes. Before she could begin to protest, her second shoe was gone. She never realized until she got home just how tired her feet were after a seventeen and a half hour shift. That relaxation was short-lived as a new wave of panic hit her.

"Hey! Okay, my shoes are off, that's great, wonderful, amazing, yes my feet hur-stop it! Leave my socks on you creepy demon thing!" And, once again, her protests both fell on deaf ears, and died when her socks came off. She gripped the arms of her chair with all of the strength she could muster when Aku began to rub her feet. She set her jaw and took short, infrequent breaths to try to stay calm. Him ceased his pacing to watch with a raised eyebrow.

"Just what is your problem, Blossom dear? I know Aku isn't so bad at giving a foot massage," Blossom swallowed and clenched her eyes shut. That wasn't the problem. No, the foot massage was nice, wonderful even. She'd even go so far as to say it was wanted.

"I just...have this weird thing about my feet..." she muttered through grinding teeth, blushing furiously. Aku laughed—which only made her blush worse—and patted her nervously shaking feet.

"Rest assured, girl, once you have experienced the machinations of Aku, even you shall let go of this childish nonsense!" he assured her. Normally she'd have gotten furious with anyone calling her honest hang-ups childish, but thankfully for Aku, the sugar was enough to dull her fury to a minor agitation.

"It's not childish!" She insisted. Him only giggled and watched the awkward exchange. He casually strolled around Blossom and leaned down to her ear.

"My, you're just so nervous, Sweetie! And I just can't imagine why..." he teased, strolling over to sit next to Aku. Blossom swallowed and tried tugging her legs away again, but Aku's grip was so strong. She, for the first time, honestly felt afraid. She almost asked to leave, but all the came out was a frantic squeal when Him pinched her big toe. Her hands flew to her mouth and she redoubled her efforts to pull away.

"So that's your little secret, hm? Your Achilles' heel, is it? How adorable! How completely wonderful! Powerful, all-knowing, perfect little Blossom's secret weakness is her ticklish little feet!" Him dragged his claw across her bare sole from heel to toe, eliciting a wild squealing laugh from the tired Powerpuff girl. While Aku held her ankles still, Him stroked his claw up one trembling sole and down the other, rinse and repeat. All the while he giggled himself and shook his head.

"Oh such a funny little phobia! Is it really so terrible? Are you really so pathetic that a little flick of my claw across your naked, helpless, shaking little feet," he punctuated each adjective with a flick of his claw, leaving Blossom a laughing, squealing mess, "is enough to defeat you? My, my, my, if only I had known all those years ago. We could have had so much fun, couldn't we?" A thousand terrible images flooded her head, and Blossom could feel tears forming in her eyes.

"Stop it! Stop it! Stop it! Let me go!" she screamed between squeaks of laughter. The weight on her ankles shifted, dark tendrils held her in place as Aku's massive form was suddenly gone. Before she could try to look for him, she felt his clawed hands on her arms and felt his hot breath on her ear.

"Do not be afraid, girl. This child's game is but a minor distraction from what we've planned for you," he chuckled wickedly, though it was drowned out by Blossom's increasingly frantic laughter. Whatever was holding her, was it Aku? He seemed to be stretching out like a shadow...whatever it was, it was now holding both feet still so Him could trace the soles with both claws. And neither of them would stop, or shut up!

"Yes, yes! Enjoy this little game while you can, Blossom. Once we're done with these child's torments, we'll show you how the grown ups play," Him cackled and rose from his seat. Blossom pulled her legs away the moment the tendrils holding them still were gone. She wiped the tears away from her eyes and watched the two demons wearily. What did they have in mind?

Aku caressed her cheek gently while Him resumed his pacing. Blossom shuttered, but didn't dare blink. She tried her best to keep an eye on all of his massive, twisted form, but it was proving next to impossible. He shushed her and ran a claw through her hair.

"Perhaps we could begin by visiting Him's previous idea? Tell me, girl, does the thought of burning oils excite you?" He asked in a rather heady voice. Blossom swallowed and shook her head.

"Th...They wouldn't burn me..." she replied. Aku blinked and ceased running his hand through her hair.

"What?"

"I've been able to withstand corrosive acid since I was a child...the oil would just be messy," she explained, licking her lips. Aku stood up straight and crossed his arms. A tendril snatched her drink and passed it to her. Against her better judgment, Blossom took another drink and the fuzz in her head was renewed. She sighed as she took another sip. No, she needed to stop drinking it. It was stopping her from thinking straight. It was keeping her benign so they could torment her. But, it was just so good...

"What of the cutlery? Yes, I can picture it already, the silvery sharp blades gliding across your young skin, tearing your flesh and painting you in crimson streaks of sweet suffering," Aku seemed to be growing more excited with every word he said. His form was becoming less cohesive, more twisted. Blossom cleared her throat and shook her head. Aku glared at her, his form solidifying instantly. "What is the meaning of this?!"

Him floated up behind Aku, draping his arms around his neck like some kind of living scarf, "No, no, darling. The time it would take to find any metal that could pierce that irritatingly hard skin of hers would just ruin the moment," Aku frowned and glared at first Him, and then Blossom.

"Then why do we not simply string her up by her ankles in the freezer?" His frown darkened when Blossom sighed and shook her head.

"My special power is ice breath, I'm not very vulnerable to extreme temperatures," she explained. Aku threw his hands up and stomped off to the other side of the diner in a fury. Him watched him go and pouted. He glared at Blossom.

"That wasn't very nice, Blossom. I don't see you coming up with ideas,"

"To torture me? No I can't think of any," she threw back with a little giggle. Him crossed his arms and sat across from her, crossing his legs and glaring. Blossom giggled again when she looked at him, "Maybe it would work if you weren't such..." she trailed off, a smile growing on her face as she remembered Bubbles' favorite insult as a child. She laughed out loud and covered her mouth, "big dumb doo doo brains!"

Him stood up snarling, "**Doo doo brains?!** That's it! I've had it with your sassy mouth!" Blossom laughed out loud again, but it ended abruptly as Him snatched her by her collar and suddenly pulled her over his lap.

"What are you doing!?" she screamed. Her belt was gone, as if she'd never been wearing it at all and now he was pulling off her pants! Blossom began to struggle as the sugar-induced drowsiness vanished in an instant. She started to stand up, ready to throw the punch she'd held back earlier. Just as she started to sit up, a ribbon appeared, seemingly out of nowhere, and wrapped around her wrists. She rolled her eyes, ready to tear it apart but, without warning, it began to grow heavier and heavier. Soon the ribbon weighed so much she couldn't lift her arms at all.

"Stop it! What are you doing? Let me go!" she screamed. Blossom's blood ran cold. She couldn't even move as Him daintily slipped her plain white panties off, leaving her backside bare, "Him..." she whispered threateningly, "let me go." The demon tossed the offending undergarments to the ground and grinned menacingly.

"So now that the fun and games have stopped, it's finally time for straight-laced, boring-old Blossom to resurface, now is it? No, no, no! That's not how it works...you've been a very naughty little lady and simply must be punished," Blossom's eyes widened. Before she could brace herself, the flat side of his claw hit her ass with a loud smack that echoed across the empty diner. Blossom bit her lip and clenched her eyes shut. She wouldn't dare give him the satisfaction.

"Nothing to say? Hm? No witty retorts? Nothing at all? Well let's fix that, shall we," Blossom grunted as his claw hit her again, with another thunderous smack. She breathed in fast, long gasps of air, holding her breath when the claw came down again with another smack. She whimpered when the fourth smack hit and felt her eyes watering with the fifth smack, "Oh my nothing at all? I'm afraid you may have bested me...such a shame. Well, you were never one to give up in the face of a challenge, why should I?" This time his claw hit with even greater force. Blossom bit down into her lip, her eyes flying open. A tear trickled from the corner of her eye and her breathing sped up, becoming shallow and quivering.

"Only a single tear? No, that just will not do, little Blossom. Clearly, I am in the wrong. I've been underestimating you! That's it! I'll treat you like a big girl, now," Another thunderous smack across her now bright pink ass. Blossom held back a scream but a strangled sob nearly worked itself free. When the next blow landed, she couldn't stop the cry.

"STOP IT!" she screamed, kicking her legs to try to get free. Him giggled and drew a tiny circle on Blossom's tormented right cheek. First a tiny circle, then a bigger one around that one, and a bigger one around that one. Blossom was panting heavily, trying to steel herself. He had drawn a target.

"Three...two...one!" he sung as he brought his claw down again. With all her willpower, the Powerpuff leader choked back another sob, even as a few new tears rolled down her cheeks. Him shook his claw and stared at it, "Oh my! Your delightful little bottom is hurting my claw! Why, it's bright red!" Him laughed wildly as he struck Blossom again, even harder this time. Her eyes bulged and her breath caught in her throat. She could feel it with a sense of inevitable dread. She couldn't take it anymore. She couldn't handle another hit like that.

"Him, please, I'm so sorry, please let me go! Please, stop it! I'm so sorry, just stop it! Please! ST-" she screamed as he spanked her again. Blossom finally cracked, as she began to cry and fell limp in his lap. She tried to kick her legs but he just spanked her again, like lightning striking with a horrible thunderous clap sending a mind-blistering pain up her spine. Blossom screamed and began to sob wildly as another slap landed. Him was relentless with his precision. Each and every hit never strayed from that same, bruised, tired spot.

"Stop it please, no more, just stop!" Blossom cried. She felt hot breath on her face and felt a hand run through her hair.

"A pity, girl...to hear you so distraught. Have you learned your lesson?" Aku asked, leaning down so that he was looking her in the eye. Blossom bit her lip and nodded, her sweaty hair falling in a mess around her face.

"Yes! Please, just make him STOP!" she screamed and cried again as Him continued unabated. Aku snickered and grabbed her by her hair, lifting her head.

"I am unconvinced, girl. Have you learned your lesson?" he asked again. Blossom nodded, her lips quivering as she broke down sobbing again. Him gave her ass one final slap. He licked his lips and traced his claw across the bright red skin, giggling with every whimper and moan of pain.

"Then beg Master Aku for his forgiveness, Blossom. I am but a humble servant, and you are just a pitiful, petulant little child. Why should you be rewarded? Hm?" Him ran his claw up and down Blossom's trembling legs while he spoke. Blossom licked her lips and looked up at Aku, who grabbed her by her hair once again.

"Please, forgive me. I'm so sorry," Blossom begged. Her toes curled and she shuddered violently when Him's claw made it way back to her backside.

"Please forgive me, Master Aku, I'm so very, very sorry," Him corrected her. Blossom began to pant frantically as Him started to draw another target on her ass.

"Pl-pl-please forgive me, Master Aku, I'm s-so v-very, very sorry!" she cried. She looked deep into his flaming eyes. How else could she show she was sorry? She never meant to insult him! Blossom began to cry again as Him placed a dot at the center of the target and his claw lifted away from her.

"Then show me you are sorry," Aku whispered in her ear. Blossom opened her mouth to ask what she had to do, but gagged when Aku shoved his hot, hard cock in her mouth. Blossom choked on a scream and started to struggle.

"Ah, ah!" Him chided, his claw exploring her naked legs again, "You wouldn't want to disrespect the master again, would you? No gagging! No throwing up! Show him you're sorry, Blossom," he whispered. Her entire body was shaking, she was sure she was going to throw up. She tried desperately to slow her breathing as she began to suck. Aku dug his claws into her hair as he thrust in and out, slowly at first.

"Come now, girl, is that the best you can do? Where is the creativity Him spoke of? Is this all my forgiveness is worth?" Aku growled. Blossom held back a muffled scream when Him's claw trailed across the sole of one of her kicking feet.

"There's no need to forgive her, Aku, just think of the fun I could have punishing her more! Why I could tickle her little feet until she can't breathe, then spank this wonderful little ass until she can't move. There's no need to be so quick with forgiveness," he teased, giving her foot another quick tickle before dragging his claw back to her ass and giving it a light, stinging smack. Blossom froze, her breath catching in her throat. No, not again.

"Girl, what are you...what?" Aku trailed off and grabbed Blossom's shoulders to steady himself as she began again. She moved without his direction, sliding up and down the shaft of her own accord, moving in rhythm with his own thrusting hips. Aku dug his claws into her hair once more as she began to massage his head with her tongue. The demon shuddered, but managed a wild grin. Never again would he question the Powerpuff girl's ability.

Blossom closed her eyes and moaned. Trailing her teeth across his skin, she tried to lift her hands. If she could just...her arms dropped back to the ground; the ribbon was just too heavy. She managed to pull back far enough to kiss and lick the tip. Aku's groans and whispers of approval were all the encouragement she needed to go back down on him, but she was more surprised to feel Him pressing against her. He'd stopped tormenting her, instead now trailing his claw along her thighs. The panting demon slipped his claw between her legs and brushed it ever so softly against her pussy.

Blossom moaned and squeezed her legs around his claw, sucking on Aku with even greater urgency. She could feel the way he trembled with every touch. The demon master was quaking at her attention, just as she shuddered at his servant's. Her hips seemed to move of their own accord, rising and falling with the demon's touch. Aku's hand wrapped around her head as he began to shake and growl. Blossom moaned again, answering his unasked question. Aku's claws dug into her skin as he erupted in her mouth. Blossom moaned even louder and thrust harder against Him. She wasn't ready to stop yet, she could do better. That thought was at the forefront of her mind as she licked the dark master clean and pressed hungry kisses against his still shaking head. She whined and licked her lips as he pulled away from her.

The demon was panting like a hungry animal when he said, "Very good, girl. You've certainly earned your forgiveness. Yes...wouldn't you say, Him?" Now Blossom cried quite loudly as Him pulled his claw, slick with Blossom's juices, away from her.

"Very much so, Aku...she should be rewarded for such a display," Him's voice was low and feral. Something in it lit Blossom's loins on fire. She swallowed and began to pant, grinding against Him. Him met her gaze and grinned, "I'll reward her, Aku," Aku sat back, a demonic throne piercing through the floor and appearing beneath him.

"Yes, have your way with her, my loyal servant. But remember, she is mine," Aku said the last part with a deathly warning in his voice. Him nodded and pulled Blossom to her feet, holding her tight against his body. Now she could feel his entire length against her.

"I have to apologize to you, Blossom, dearest. And I know just the way..." He kissed her neck as he led her across the dining room. Blossom struggled to try to return the kiss, but he avoided her lips. She tried to turn to face him, but he kept her back pressed tight against him.

"Him, don't do this to me," she begged, though there was something of a threat in her voice. Him grinned and pushed her forward, laying across the counter. With a dismissive swing of his claw, he knocked the cash register against the wall with a loud clang! Blossom gasped. The ribbons around her wrists became heavy once again, trapping her on the counter.

"Him! What are you d-" This time, it was a ball gag, manipulated by magic, not a phallus, that silenced Blossom's protests. The red rubber ball was big, almost too big to fit into her mouth. Blossom tried to bite down and into it, but it held tight even against her super strong jaw. It latched and tightened, until she couldn't do much more than utter a few small sounds. Him gently wiped the spittle from the corner of her mouth and licked it clean from his claw.

"You don't need to thank me, Blossom, in fact, I'd rather you didn't speak at all," he explained as he took in the beautiful sight before him. Blossom of the Powerpuff Girls, Townsville's greatest hero, its brightest students, its most beautiful young woman, bare from the waist down and completely helpless. Her left cheek was still beat red. With a giggle, he gave her a playful slap. The muffled scream was like music to his ears.

"Yes, yes! We'll reward you well, little Blossom," Him traced his claw along the crack of her ass, slowly sliding his dress to the ground. She wasn't his first choice for a Powerpuff Girl, but, even then, he couldn't deny that he had lusted for this moment. He ran his claw across himself, a shiny, wet sheen coating his member, "You may feel a slight pressure in...this area," Blossom gasped and her entire body went stiff as Him brushed across her delicate crack.

No, Blossom thought. No, no, no, don't. Please don't. If she had been hoping to develop some kind of telepathy, Blossom was disappointed with the first thrust. Blossom bit down hard on the ball gag, and harder with each thrust as Him slid his way deeper and deeper inside her. He chuckled as he planted a soft, but searing hot kiss on her unharmed right cheek, leaving behind a slight burn.

"It could be worse, darling, I was at least considerate enough for your tight little ass to take...precautions," he giggled. Blossom groaned and tried to pull her legs up to curl and get away. Him growled and gave her ass a little slap as more ribbons lashed out of the darkness and grabbed her ankles, pulling her feet back to the ground. She sucked in a quick breath as she began to realize that she couldn't move at all now.

This realization did nothing to deter Him's efforts. With every thrust his breaths came in shorter, hungrier gasps. Blossom's knees buckled, but the ribbons held her quite prone. Him couldn't resist occasionally tormenting Blossom's still sore hindquarters. Any time a pleasured moan escaped her lips, he made sure to give her a vicious slap, earning him a scream for his troubles. Him giggled and threw his head back, growling as his eyes began to glow. His muscles tensed and grew; Blossom's eyes bulged.

She groaned and collapsed against the counter, staring wide-eyed at the pitch black window. With each thrust, the pain subsided, only to be replaced by a rush of intense pleasure. Blossom broke out into a hot sweat and dug her fingers into the counter, tearing through the plastic cover. She stood up on her tip-toes and gnawed helplessly on her gag. Him slapped her ass again when she moaned, but the rush of pain somehow amplified the quaking pleasure building up inside her.

"You're a little freak aren't you?" Him snarled, digging his claws into her flesh. Blossom groaned loudly and began to grind her hips in response. The demon growled and spanked her again, frustrated that now the screams of pain were replaced with screams of pleasure. He locked his knees and grinned as his thrusting reached a fevered pitch. Him gave a soft roar as he finally came, his eyes losing their eerie green glow and his body returning to its normal, lithe form.

"Oh dearie me, did I finish already?" he asked with a mean giggle. He slid out, prompting Blossom to scream and moan in protest. Him cackled and patted her quivering backside, "I'm sure you feel just awful don't you? All revved up and no place to go!" Him laughed and strolled over to Aku, his heels clicking and clacking on the ground. Blossom screamed and banged her fists against the counter. No! He couldn't just leave her like this!

"My, my, is it that time already? Why, I think the store will be opening soon, don't you, Aku?" Blossom screamed again and rocked back and forth as much as she could, banging against the counter. They couldn't just leave! They couldn't leave her here! She didn't even care about the stupid store! She just needed a little more! She was so close...she could feel it, just waiting to pour out! Just a little bit more!

Aku stared at the Powerpuff girl's miserable, screaming, trembling form, breathing heavily. Him caught his master's arm and tried to lead him to the door.

"Come now, Aku! It's time to go!" Him started toward the door again, but the air suddenly became heavy and dark. Aku pulled free from Him and his form began to change, "What? No! This wasn't the plan! Just leave her! She doesn't deserve it! She doesn't deserve you!" Him's face became even redder as he watched in horror.

Aku trailed his claws across Blossom's back, causing her to shiver and whimper. The ribbons holding her suddenly shredded and fell to the ground harmlessly. The ball-gag in her mouth disintegrated, just in time for his mouth to meet hers. Blossom would have thrown herself into his arms if the writhing tentacles reaching out of his body hadn't grabbed her first. They wrapped around her wrists, arms, thighs, and ankles pulling her into him with a primal fury.

Before she knew it, Aku was inside her once again, only this time she reacted immediately, thrusting against him with desperate fervor. Another tentacle slid around behind her, sliding into her ass and picking up where Him left off. Blossom broke their fierce kiss long enough to scream as the building waves of unbridled pleasure began to tear their way through her. With every violent thrust, she fell deeper into a sea of ecstasy.

Just as she thought it couldn't become any more intense, one of Aku's many tendrils found its way to her throbbing, starving clit. With every stroke and caress, she shook in Aku's embrace. Another tendril join it, the two dancing around her sensitive nub with expert grace. Just as her body unloaded another explosion of pleasure, a third tendril joined its brothers.

Blossom screamed and buried her face in Aku's powerful chest, just as the door to Hotdog on a Skewer flew open and sunlight flooded the diner.

* * *

As the morning light flooded into Blossom's bedroom, a billowy wisp of smoke vanished just in time to avoid detection.

"Blossom? Are you awake yet?" Bubbles called, reaching for the light. Blossom's moans caught in her throat and she sat up suddenly. She realized she was naked and quickly pulled her covers around her.

"Bubbles! I'm awake!" she cried. Bubbles paused and giggled, putting her hands on her hips.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you but it's almost noon," she explained. Blossom, panting and drenched to the bone in cold sweat, looked around for her alarm clock.

"W-Wow, I'm so sorry," she apologized, now shivering as the cold morning air tried to fight its way into her blankets.

"No, it's okay...you did work eighteen hours yesterday. We were just worried, is all," Bubbles pointed out, smiling and turning to leave, "Don't sleep too much later, it's almost lunch time!" she called as she shut the door and left. Blossom fell face first into her bed, groaning and brushing her hair out of her face.

"Just a dream...God, I'm a mess..." Blossom sighed and rolled over, staring up at the ceiling, "And what a dream..." she muttered. She had some kind of crazy imagination. What in the world was that other monster? Aku? Wasn't that something from a television show? Blossom shook her head and closed her eyes, drifting off back to sleep.

* * *

Far away, in a dark, fiery cavern, a wisp of crimson smoke gathered before a massive red throne. The room seemed to be a bottomless pit, surrounded by flames with only a walkway in the center. A figure materialized from the smoke, stroking his beard with one of his red lobster claws. The figure in the throne, a black creature of unimaginable evil, raised a fiery eyebrow.

"What do you have to report? Did she react well to the conditioning?" He asked. The red demon smirked and knelt before the giant monster.

"But of course, my Master," he reported. He watched the demon in the throne relax and nod.

"How much longer?" he asked.

The red demon shrugged, "I can't say now, but she was very receptive. Too receptive, if you ask me," he trailed off., "I never knew she was so...amorous." The greater demon leaned forward.

"What was that?"

"Your bride will be ready soon, my Master. Soon, she'll be so devoted to you, she'll even seek you out to fulfill her desire," The red demon said, bowing once again. The greater demon grinned and turned to the peer into the flames that surrounded his throne. They peeled apart to reveal Blossom, sleeping soundly in her bed.

"Very good..."


End file.
